


Two Beautys and a Beast

by halfd3af



Category: HLVRAI - Fandom, Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: Blood, Deaf Gordon, Fluff, Injury, M/M, Magic, Multi, OT3 time babey, Self-Mutilation, Shapeshifting, dragons!!!!!!, mentions of gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:48:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26981671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfd3af/pseuds/halfd3af
Summary: Gordon, otherwise known as The Free Man, is who you contact for assistance with your violent animal or magical disturbance problems. Dangerous bear disturbing trade routes? A troublemaking necromancer is raising the dead for nefarious purposes? Call The Free Man. The king of Onyx Mesa suddenly sends a request for his services, but for what possible reason?A fantasy AU with HLVRAI characters!
Relationships: Benrey/Tommy Coolatta/Gordon Freeman
Comments: 10
Kudos: 81





	1. The Creature

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning for a self-harm sort of scene, an injury to the forearm to be specific!

“Is that him?”

“He’s shorter than I expected!”

“Look at that black sword on his back, it’s huge!”

These hushed voices are surely murmuring under their breath around him as he passes, even if he cannot hear them. A sickness stole a portion of his hearing capabilities as a child, but it didn’t bother him. It simply enhanced his perception of movement.

He focuses on the stone path underneath his feet, and how the weight of the metal on his back shifted with his every step. The bridge to the castle had several guards positioned along it’s length, and the one who manned the gate was visibly surprised when they let him through, for they probably recognized him.

The swordsmen walked underneath the trees that shaded the well-tended gardens, relishing in the decrease in temperature. His leather armor’s protection came at the cost of his body accumulating excess sweat, and he took a gulp of water from his flask as a result.

He nodded to the guards stationed by the entryway of the castle, and they opened the large wooden doors for him. The enormous hall that greeted him was an overwhelming sight for the eyes. The gray-blue stone walls were adorned with various tapestries and paintings. Eventually, a page came to fetch him from his curious stupor. They guided him to a room with a long table, where two chairs sat at either end.

“The king will be arriving shortly” The young man said, before leaving the room without another sound. He cast a glance to the walls around him, noting the amount of stuffed deer and various trophy kills looming overhead, as if to intimidate him. He had no intention of sitting down; he wanted this meeting to be over with so he could be on his way.

“Ah, the kingdom’s elusory Free Man has finally.. appeared” A voice rang out, and he turned towards the noise. The stranger revealed himself to be none other than the king, but his appearance was extremely underwhelming compared to his expectations. He was dressed in a plain navy robe that was held tight by a white sash draped across his torso.

They took a seat in the opposing chair, gesturing for him to do the same, which he did not. “Ah, a true man of action if he cannot take a simple moment’s.. pause” He remarks, smiling. His eyes gleam like bright sapphires, and he’s surprised by how it unnerves him.

“Now, I imagine you’re wondering why I called for you today, hm? One of my guardsmen recommended your services to me, and I assumed you would not mind the need for secrecy of... my request” The king continues. “You surely know of my only son, Prince Thomas? Something... happened to him half a fortnight ago” His face grows vulnerable with concern, if only for a moment.

“He was in the mountains on the outskirts of the city when it.. happened. A beast appeared, the guard had said, as tall as this very castle. In the blink of eye, it snatched Thomas from his horse and flew off into the Shadow Valley. I’ve sent countless soldiers in hopes of finding him, but none have.. returned” King Giovanni elaborated, and the swordsman recalled what he knew of that area.

It was an unmapped region of the mountain range that many travelers had lost themselves in, where time flow strangely and many dangers lurked. It wouldn’t be an easy quest, but he knew he’d be rewarded handsomely for the task. “I’ll find your son” He signed, his gloves thankfully not hindering his handshape.

The king laughed. “So you truly are a man of.. few words, hm? Well, I’ll let one of my pages accompany you into town and reimburse you for your.. supplies” He responds, before the serious look returns to his face once more. “This is an extremely important task for a single man to fulfill. I do hope you live up to your... extraordinary reputation, hm? For your own sake”.

The thick forest that loomed in his vision didn’t seem particularly concerning, but it wouldn’t have obtained a name like Shadow Valley for appearance alone. With a sigh, he made his way inside, trying not to think about how dark it instantly became. The thorns that threatened the movement of his feet were thwarted by the leather concealing his body, but a stray branch or two would somehow miraculously tug at his long hair. He ended that annoyance by tying it into a low knot.

Suddenly reaching a clearing, a rotting corpse of a deer laid exposed to the elements. It was unnaturally divided into thirds, and a disconcerting ooze coated the skin where chunks of flesh had been removed. The smell of decay hit his nostrils, and he lifted the orange scarf around his neck to cover his nose. It still penetrated through the fabric, but to a thankfully lesser degree.

The sight of the dead stag had been a mere taste of what he came across next. He found the decomposing bodies of several horses, cows, and even wild boars. They all had the same apparent cause of death, and he knew they had been left there as stark warnings.

The trees around him began to warp, possibly through magic, and a sound akin to an annoying fly filled his ears. He paid it no mind, even as it tried growing louder in volume. It sounded like they were words, but he wasn’t able to decipher them. 

When he took a sip of water from his flask, he nearly choked as he looked at the ground in front of him. Countless dead soldiers lay scattered about, and blood had leaked from several orifices on their terrified faces. Many of them also had fatal wounds, whether they appeared self-inflicted or from their fellow brethren.

Taking another drink of water, he sighed. Another ominous deterrent. But whatever had made them kill one another wasn’t working on him, so he carried on. The ringing sound filling his ears eventually ceased, but it was replaced by the much louder sound of water cascading over stone.

He had seen no stream or river on his trek inwards, but when he caught a glimpse of sunlight through the treeline, he nearly plunged dozens of feet into a ravine. A lagoon sat far below him, with a waterfall billowing over the edge of the hollow on the other side from him. If he squinted, he could just make out some sort of entrance behind the falling water. Carefully scaling his way down the cliff, he landed on the wet rocks below with a concerning lack of balance. However, he managed to find his footing before falling into the water.

He welcomed the mist from the water on his face, pulling down his scarf to bask in the cool droplets. “How did you do it?” A voice echoed out from inside the cave, startling him out of his reverie. “No one’s ever been unaffected by the power of my Sweet Voice” They continue, and he glimpses several pairs of eyes in the darkness.

Not wanting to fight in close quarters, he ran outside. The slick rock wasn’t much better than a dark cave, but he would take what he could get. Turning around to face his opponent, he drew his longsword and lowered his stance. A dragon as dark as night shambled out of the cave, but it wasn’t nearly as tall as the king had described. Something seemed... off about it.

It had long, intense gashes carved into their flank, and it had closed several of its six eyes against the brightness of the sunlight. The weapons of the king’s soldiers weren’t capable of such injuries. “Well, aren’t you going to try and kill me?” The dragon grumbled, casting an annoyed glance towards the swordsmen. For the first time in his fight against a magical beast, he hesitated.

He didn’t know why, but he felt incapable of harming a creature in such a sorry state. Maybe it was the determination of its stance, in defiance of its injuries. Maybe it was the way the sun glinted on their beautiful midnight scales.

He sheathed his sword, and removed the rucksack off his back in the same movement. Shoving a hand into the largest pocket, he retrieved what he was looking for. It was his unused reward for hunting down a bear that was terrorizing a village towards the edge of the kingdom: an incredibly strong healing salve from the local alchemist. He hadn’t needed it, until now.

He offered the metal container on a flat palm towards the dragon, but they remained stationary. A lack of trust towards a human made sense, so he thought of a way to convince them he had good intentions. Searching the ground, he grabbed the sharpest rock he could find.

The dragon’s head tilted curiously as he removed one of the leather bracers on his forearm, and tore across the skin as hard as he could. Biting back pain as blood rushed from the wound, he used his free hand to apply a small amount of the salve to the injury. And to his benefit, the cut closed within moments, leaving a dark pink scar. 

Once again, he held the container out towards the beast. “For you” He said, pointing firmly at them, and the dragon roared with laughter. He covered his ears from the sudden increase in sound. “So you are deaf, hm? That explains the lack of effectiveness of my malevolent melody...” They eventually respond, after cringing from the pain of their injuries.

“You can come out!” They call towards the cave, and after a few moments, a dark-haired individual steps out from behind the waterfall. Their bright yellow attire was stained, but he recognized their face as the king’s son. “Oh! He looks promising!” Prince Thomas says, their bright eyes wandering over the swordsmen’s form.

Suddenly, a soft blue light fills his vision, and when he’s able to see again, a person with long black hair stands before him. It wasn’t until he noticed the bloodied wounds peering through the torn fabric of their cloak that he connected the dots. He didn’t think his healing salve would be enough to protect the wounds, so he rummaged through his pack again to look for bandages.

“Benrey!” The prince called out, and he glanced up to see that they had collapsed into the royalty’s arms. That wasn’t good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had this idea and I HAD to write it, I’m very excited about it (I’m still working on my other fics!).
> 
> I still love G-Man’s name being Giovanni, it’s very fitting. Also, Tommy and Benrey are gonna be nonbinary in this fic too!


	2. You Belong With Us

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 4.5k words! It’s a biggie, and I’m excited to write the final chapter!

“How old are these injuries?” He asks, his concerned expression focused on the unconscious individual. To his surprise, the prince signs back to him. “He saved me from being killed by another dragon” They reply, their signing slightly disjointed but still understandable.

He was about to ask how they learned sign language, but that was for a later time. “Saved? People said you were stolen by one” He clarifies, his eyebrows furrowing. The prince shakes their head. “It was a misunderstanding” They say with a smile.

Figuring he would learn more later, he placed his arms underneath Benrey’s back and legs. As the swordsman gently carried the unconscious being into the cave, Prince Thomas gazed at him with awe. “I never did get your name, stranger” They ask sheepishly, and he responds with five letters. “Gordon? I’m Prince Thomas, though I’m sure you already guessed” They reply, and he nods at that.

To his surprise, the interior of the cave resembled a home. There was a bed, some furniture, shelves, and an area to cook. However, the real surprise was the amount of music boxes scattered about. It distracted him for a good moment before the person in his arms moaned with pain. He laid them on the bed, and removed their cloak to get a closer look at their injuries.

If they were human, they surely would have been dead. The prince gasped when they got a look over his shoulder, but he paid them no mind as he began applying the healing salve with his hands. When it eventually sealed the wounds shut, he bandaged around their torso as a precaution. “Are they magic?” He asks the prince. “Y-yeah” They nod after a moment of staring between him and Benrey.

“They should be okay then” He sighs, recalling how the magical livestock that he had once protected from dire wolves were quicker to heal than their non-magical relatives. If they were some sort of dragonfolk, they must be capable of healing even more efficiently.

“My father sent you to find me, didn’t he?” The prince quietly asks, and he affirms the question with a nod. They sigh, which further confuses Gordon. “I don’t know what we’re gonna do...” They continue, gazing with concern at the resting human on the bed.

“What.. are you doing in here?” They mumble, suddenly opening their eyes. The irises are yellow, bright despite the dimness of the cave, and they burned with mistrust.

“Gordon here saved your life, Benrey!” Prince Thomas replied warmly, but the dragonfolk hardly acknowledged it, simply studying Gordon’s expression. “Can we talk.. in private?” They state, their lips enunciating the words poignantly. He glances towards the prince, nods his head, and rises to his feet. He wasn’t that deaf to know that they began bickering as soon as his back was turned. 

When he left the cave, he focused on cool sensation of the water against his face. It dredged up memories of lazy summer days as a child, spent with his family on the lakefront by their village. Giving into the temptation, he removed his boots and took a seat at the water’s edge. The action was immediately refreshing, and it wasn’t long before he stripped the rest of his armor off. He lifted his undershirt over his shoulders, now down to just his leggings. He needed to purchase a new pair anyway, so he plunged into the lagoon without a care.

The weight of the world lifted from his shoulders in seconds, and when he surfaced, he was aware of the grin painting his face. Flipping onto his back, he rested on the water as if floating on a cloud. He shielded his eyes against the sun, and let his body melt with relaxation.

At first, he ignored the noise of something hitting the water beside his head. But when it happened again, and then a third time, he begrudgingly opened his eyes to see a rock sailing over his head. He pushed himself into a standing position, and he finally noticed the prince and the dragonfolk stood on the shore, the former looking apologetic.

Prince Thomas waved him over, and he sighed. Carving his arms through the water, he reached them in a few seconds, lifting himself out of the water. He pitched his head down and then up in an attempt at clearing the hair from his face, and he wrung out the excess water with his hands. After redoing the ponytail knot, he glanced over to see the two of them exchange some sort of look.

“U-um, we’d like for you to accompany us to the castle. You.. might be able to help us with something” Benrey requests, avoiding eye contact completely with Gordon. “Sure, what do I need to do?” He asked, his face nonchalant. It wasn’t like he had anywhere to be, and besides, his curiosity was eager to discover more regarding the secrecy between these two. When they set off for the castle together, the two put together all the pieces of the puzzle for him. 

Prince Thomas and Benrey were in a relationship, but it had been kept a secret for many months. The prince had gone out into a nearby village for political purposes, where Benrey happened to be for obtaining potion supplies. They followed them for the next few weeks until they finally met face to face. The rest was history.

But the other week, despite Benrey’s best attempts, their brother had discovered them during a rendezvous in the nearby forest. When that happened, the two siblings got into an intense argument over the bad blood between their ancestors and some ancient royals.

Benrey flew off in dragon form with Prince Thomas, but a cloaked Forzen followed in pursuit. They continued their fight far beyond the range of the city, but to avoid killing their brother, Benrey lured him into an enchanted trap. They had been hiding in the Shadow Valley ever since then. “The spell surely weakened after I collapsed earlier.. so we need to get out of here and somewhere safe” They state, their signing much more fluid than the prince’s.

“The castle will be safe, but not for very long. He’ll come looking there sooner rather than later, but by that time, we’ll be off hiding somewhere much farther away” Prince Thomas continues, their expression hopeful as their finger points forward dramatically.

“So I’m the extra muscle in case something goes wrong?” Gordon surmises wryly, smirking. “C-certainly!” Benrey agrees, nervous fingers shifting the dark bangs off their forehead. “I won’t be able to transform once we reach the city, but that doesn’t mean I’ll be completely useless” They add with an indignant expression, which makes Gordon chuckle.

“Your Royal Highness! I’m glad you’ve returned successfully from your hunting trip!” A guard called out as they approached one of the city’s gates. As the king had told Gordon, he was to pretend as if he had simply gone hunting game with the prince. He even carried the carcass of a large boar across his shoulders to show as proof, while Prince Thomas had a sheathed sword on his back from one of the fallen rescue groups to present as his “weapon”.

The deception seemed to work. Townspeople shouted congratulations as they passed through the city streets, and no one would have ever guessed he’d been missing for an entire week. He glanced to his right, and Benrey’s body was rigid with tension. Arriving at the castle only furthered their anxiety, especially when the king himself raced down the hall to gather the prince into his arms.

“I was so worried about you, Thomas!” He cried, and the jubilation was understandable given the unfortunate circumstances surrounding the queen’s passing several years prior. “I’m alright, I’m alright” They replied comfortingly, returning the tight embrace. Several moments passed as the two of them held another. When the king finally let go, he attempted to compose himself into something more serious.

“There are no words to describe what you have done for me- no, for our  kingdom , young swordsman. I believe a knighting is perhaps in order... hm?” He says with a gracious bow, which Gordon returns somewhat clumsily with the boar across his back. As the king chuckles and tells a nearby page to alert the kitchen staff, the prince speaks up. “I had an idea related to that, father. I wanted to propose that Gordon become my personal guard, as I wouldn’t want his dragon-slaying capabilities to go to waste” Prince Thomas suggests fluidly, but he sees the nervousness in their smile.

“That’s an excellent idea, Thomas!” The king replies, and Gordon gives an internal sigh of relief. This idiotic plan of these two hinged on too many delicate decisions, and it was going to give him heart palpitations. Now that the boar was being wheeled on a cart away to be butchered, his hands had nothing to fidget with. “Now before that, who might this young fellow be?” He continues, casting an inquisitive gaze towards the dragonfolk. The prince spoke up once again. “A-ah! Benrey was a prisoner of the dragon as well, and we became quite close as we waited for the day someone would come to rescue us!” They explain, and the king stops to consider this with a stroke of their chin. “If they are a new companion of yours, they are welcome to stay here while they retrieve their bearings from such a horrid experience” King Giovanni affirms, and Gordon couldn’t believe he fell for such a horrendous lie.

“Um, I know we just got back, but Gordon’s going to need some new armor if he will be knighted, along with Benrey needing some new clothing as well” Prince Thomas asked sheepishly, and there was no way the king would approve of such a request—

“You’ll be sticking to the Upper District?” He asks, his question more like a command. The prince nods, and the king seems pleased with this. “You should go get changed before someone mistakes you for a rural citizen” The king remarks, gesturing to the heavily stained fabric of their shirt and shredded pants. The prince laughed hollowly in agreement before they hurrying towards a nearby staircase. “When the three of you return, you two will have your quarters ready” King Giovanni declared, and he soon disappeared around a corner.

Gordon turned to face Benrey. “Why was that so easy?” He said, his whole body sagging with overdramatic exasperation. The dragonfolk cackled, and the satisfying response filled his ears like music. The two of them thankfully didn’t have to wait long for the prince’s return, and the mood in the air shifted to something much more tolerable despite the looming dragon in the room.

The sky was more than halfway towards the horizon, the tall buildings along the street casting late afternoon shadows. When Gordon asked the prince where they were going first, they laughed. “Just call me Thomas, Gordon. No need for royal titles” They smiled, and he restated his question with the adjusted name.

“I want to make sure you’ll have your new armor as soon as possible, so we’ll be stopping by the armory that the guards regularly commission” Thomas replies, guiding them to a rather odd-looking building. A sign emblazoned with “Superb Knock-Out” reflected the light, and they soon stepped inside the brightly green colored structure. Models wearing suits of armor were displayed around the interior, and there was a counter towards the back that partially hid a large workstation. A man with brilliantly white hair sat on a bench shaping some leather, until Thomas called out a greeting.

“Hello, Sir Harold!” They yelled, and the man looked up with alarm. “Is that young Tommy?” He responded, abandoning his work and rushing towards the trio. Instead of pushing through the half-door built into the counter, he vaulted over the wood instead. The older man was shorter than Gordon was, but his upper body muscles revealed that he was not to be trifled with despite his stature. He enveloped Thomas in a tight hug, which was quickly reciprocated, most likely due to their lungs being crushed.

“I have a special customer for you, Harold” They exclaim once they can breathe clearly again, and the man is already gazing expectantly at Gordon. Without warming, a measuring tape appears within his hands and they’re soon silently calculating the width of his limbs and torso. “We’ll do steel for the upper body, and the rest will be leather concealed under the typical royal guard uniform. The helmet should stand out...” Harold says, and Thomas makes a noise of affirmation. He gives Benrey a confused stare, which the dragonfolk returns with an amused smirk.

“It’ll be ready by the beginning of next week. When is the knighting ceremony?” He adds, Gordon still reeling from the man’s quick intuition, and Thomas responds with “Next Tuesday”. Harold’s sharp eyes fixate on him once more. “Good luck dealing with Robert, he can be a real nasty bastard” He informs him cryptically as he removes his leather armor, soon turning around to resume his work. “Thanks, Harold!” Thomas shouts, and they guide the two of them out of the shop.

The tailor didn’t examine just Gordon this time. Benrey was scrutinized as well, and they were even more uncomfortable by the sudden invasion of personal space. Thomas shot them a gentle glance when they were asked to roll up their robes, and that seemed to help settle their discomfort. Leaving the store with their new clothes to be delivered later, they wandered back through the streets towards the castle.

Movement in the corner of Gordon’s eye caught his attention. He nearly hardened into an offensive stance before realizing what it was. A small dog, no older than a few months, was cowering in the shadows of a nearby alley. Their brown eyes were full of fear, and it made his heart sink. He glanced around him, spotting a nearby food vendor. The other two stopped in their tracks, turning back in confusion as he ran over, pointing to a specific item and handing the merchant a handful of coins. 

Returning to the young pup, he pulled a chunk of meat off the skewer he had just purchased and tossed it towards them. After a moment’s hesitation, they snatched it with eager jaws and swallowed it whole. He handed them more and more, and the dog’s tail slowly began to wag as they enjoyed their meal. They clearly deserved it, as he noted the ribs poking through their fur. “More food?” He asked, resting the skewer across his lap as he did so. The dog’s head cocked to one side, tongue lolling, and he handed them the last of the meal. 

“You’re just full of surprises, aren’t you?” Benrey says when he rejoins them, flipping their shoulder-length black hair to the side. He smiles sheepishly. “I’ve always liked animals growing up” He explains, and the trio continue their journey. They hadn’t traveled far when Thomas glanced behind them and noticed that they had been followed. “Hey, I think Gordon made a friend!” They exclaim warmly, and Gordon turns to see that the black canine had indeed trailed after them.

“You know... having a guard dog couldn’t hurt” He remarks slyly, the sign for ‘dog’ catching said animal’s attention. He didn’t know if dogs were allowed in the castle, but he wasn’t about to abandon his new companion, so he gave them a silent, pleading look. “I’ll... I’ll see if my father would approve of them” They say with a blush, breaking eye contact with him. “But he’ll need a collar! Let’s stop by a pet supply store”.

They arrived at the castle just in time for dinner, and “Crow” was thankfully on his best behavior. His orange leather collar fit perfectly, and he sat diligently by Gordon’s side the entire time. The canine was fed some of the wild boar they had caught earlier, and he smiled at having given them a home. When he glanced back up at his dinner to continue eating, he noticed Benrey staring at him. They averted their gaze instantly, and he wondered if he had imagined it.

The king sat at the far end of the dining table, with Thomas sitting on the opposite end while Benrey and Gordon sat on either side of them. The prince was asking questions about what had taken place in their absence, with their father filling them in. The topic was something he tuned out, and when they were dismissed for the evening, a page showed him to his room.

Shutting the door behind him, he wanted to sink into the floor with exhaustion. But instead, he went to the bathroom and turned on the water for the bathtub. He beckoned Crow over with one hand, and he lifted them into the warm water after turning off the faucet. Glancing inside the cabinet underneath the sink, he found a variety of hygiene supplies. He grabbed an unopened box of soap, and he went to work on cleaning the grime off his dog’s fur.

Crow greatly enjoyed the vigorous scrubbing, especially behind his ears and under his belly. Several fleas were spotted floating on the surface of the water, and despite his expectation of them, he sighed. It took two more fillings of the tub for his fur to be completely clean, and he was grateful there were multiple towels at his disposal. He dried them off and let them go off into the bedroom, while he closed the door and rinsed out the tub of dog hair.

Letting his clothes fall to the floor, he sank into the warm water with a sigh. The repetitive motions of cleaning his body and shampooing his hair allowed his mind to wander. In just one day, he had gone from a nomad doing various types of labor to becoming a guard for one of the kingdom’s royal family members. All because he found something unspeakably charming about Benrey and Thomas...

He woke the next morning before the sun had barely risen, and he didn’t even remember getting out of the bath. Unsure of what was expected of him, and not wanting to become too complacent, he decided to go for a jog around the castle’s perimeter. It was better than wandering the labyrinthian hallways of the building and finding himself somewhere he wasn’t supposed to be.

Crow’s ears perked up as he pulled on the new leggings he had received, and he asked if they wanted to go for a walk. Regardless if they actually understood the question, he stretched and got to his feet. He refilled his flask full of water after tugging a plain sleeveless shirt over his head, and he quietly left his bedroom with his canine companion. After descending a staircase and heading towards the front doors, Gordon nervously waved to the guards posted just outside. He made a beeline for a nearby bench to stretch his calves for a few moments, and the two of them were off.

Along the fence surrounding the castle grounds, a wide dirt path ran parallel to it. He moved out of the way of an approaching patrol and waved to them, disregarding their disgruntled stares digging into his back as he jogged past. Gordon wasn’t interested in whatever drama his arrival had caused; he was simply there as support for Thomas and their partner. When he reached the gardens towards the rear of the estate, another patrol loomed in his vision. He removed the flask from his belt and took several sips of water as he kept his pace, but something yanked on his ponytail. 

His hand jerked suddenly as a result, the contents of the container spilling out all at once and dousing his face with water. Gordon just barely managed to keep his balance, and when he looked around to see what happened, he heard snickering. An older man was gazing down at him with smug condescension, four soldiers behind him looking amused, and he folded his eyebrows with confusion. “Something wrong?” Gordon asks, wiping his face with the back of his arm before motioning towards the stranger.

They looked at him with pure contempt in their eyes. “What the hell did he say? Do any of you know sign?” He grumbled, looking back at his fellow guards. One of them piped up with a hesitant, “He, uh, said ‘What’s wrong?’, Sir Robert....”. This caused the man to snort. “Oh, I think he should know. If he doesn’t immediately get out of here, I’ll make sure his life becomes a living hell” Robert continues, closing the distance between him and Gordon.

“My paternal lineage has served the royal family for countless generations, but a nobody can just waltz in and become slated for knighthood in a matter of days? What a load of horseshit” He sneers, crossing his arms against his chest. “There’s no way someone like you could ever be important, you’re as unwanted as that mutt of yours”.

Gordon let the apathy shine through his face. “You done?” He asks, yawning, emphasizing the ‘done’ with a rough flourish. Robert didn’t need an interpretation of that to understand him. They swung their arm back as if to punch him, and he readied himself for the impact, closing his eyes.

But it never came. Instead, he opened his eyes to a bewildering pattern of lights twinkling in between them. His mind was blank as he stared, and all he could think of was how beautiful they looked. A sudden hand on his arm pulled him out of his reverie, and he shook his head to see Benrey leading him away from the guards. “C’mon, chickenhead!” They exclaimed, and he picked up the pace. The two of them only stopped once they were well hidden in an orchard of fruit trees, and he turned to see that the guards were slowly coming to their senses.

“Are you alright?” They asked, and he turned to see that their yellow eyes were filled with genuine concern. Their hood had fallen down, their cheeks were flushed with exertion, and it added some color to their otherwise pale face. Without thinking, he guided a strand of hair off their forehead and behind one ear. Realizing what he just did, his face grew hot. “Yes, I’m fine” Gordon answered, his hands moving awkwardly. “Uh, good!” Benrey replied, their face even more flustered now.

The two of them remained quiet for several moments, the only sound being that of muted birdsong and leaves rustling gently overhead. Crow settled at his feet, enjoying the sunlight. “I imagine you couldn’t sleep?” He asks, changing the subject. “Yeah, it’s too.. weird being here. I’ve imagined it for so long, living with Thomas in the castle, but.. it’s so different” They respond, their words slow as they think. “I get what you mean. I haven’t had a home in six years” He replies, and Benrey’s eyes widen. “How  _ did _ you end up becoming the kingdom’s everyman, anyhow?” They inquire, genuinely curious.

He smiles, noticing how the light catches their eyes. “My family kicked me out. I was tired of being their daughter, so I changed my appearance with the help of my friend, Darnold” He recalls, and Benrey watches quietly. “The majority of the money I earn goes back to him, so he can keep his alchemy shop afloat. He’s extremely talented at what he does, so I like to support him. I’ve even helped pay for other treatments for people like me, himself included. The ingredients can get costly”.

“I should send him a letter after I get knighted, he’d enjoy hearing about that” He muses, chuckling at the thought of his friend’s tendency to get extremely excited. “Your family didn’t deserve someone as kind as you” Benrey finally says, and Gordon’s speechless at the sincerity in their statement. “I.. I used to be a real asshole before I met Thomas. They helped me become a better person, but I’ve still got a ways to go. So maybe... maybe your generosity will rub off on me like Thomas did” They disclose, and their cheeks blush again.

“Maybe, I’d be happy to lend a helping  _ hand _ ” Gordon replies, his eyebrows wiggling at his joke. Benrey rolls their eyes at the awful pun, but they grin nonetheless.

If Gordon had thought Harold was invasive of his personal boundaries, the day of the knighting ceremony was way beyond that. He was given almost no privacy as his state of cleanliness was scrutinized by the royal aestheticians for who this was their sole responsibility. His skin felt raw and his wavy hair was painfully combed of any knots. When he saw Sir Harold enter the room with a large cart, he almost yelled with joy. “Ah, hello Gordon!” The man called out joyfully, and he waved in return.

He was excited to see what had become of his leather armor, and what the man had created for him in addition. “I hope that this is suitable to your tastes?” The armorer asked, and Gordon grinned at what he saw. His leather shone like new, and he was to wear an orange tunic bearing the royal crest. A set of pauldrons, rerebraces, couters, vambraces, and gauntlets lay underneath the leather like buried treasure. With Harold’s assistance, Gordon was soon completely outfitted in his new armor.

When he carefully took the staircase one step at a time, he glanced up to see Benrey and Thomas waiting for them. “You look...” Benrey began, and Thomas finished their sentence with an awe-struck, “Spectacular”. He rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment, his other hand carrying his helmet. The three of them made their way to the hall where the ceremony would be taking place, and Gordon’s nerves began to flare up. “You’ll do just fine!” Thomas reassured him with a pat on the shoulder as they stood outside the entrance to the room. He sighed, and thanked him before stepping inside.

The majority of the royal staff were crammed into the room, with the king standing on a raised platform before a small stool. Dozens of pairs of eyes pivoted in his direction, and he tried not to shrink under their intense gaze. Before placing a knee on the cushioned stool, he bowed before Thomas’ father. He tried to focus on his brilliant blue eyes as he spoke of his achievements across the kingdom over the years and of his recent rescue of Thomas. The sound blurred together in his head, but he managed to steel his focus so as not to ruin his composed expression.

When the sword touched upon both of his shoulders, and the room around him burst into applause, he let out an internal sigh of relief. But something the king soon announced turned his blood cold. “I hope.. to see you all at the gala this upcoming Friday. It shall be one for the.. ages!”.

It took every ounce of resolve not to turn around and search for his friends. Thomas‘ presence at such a highly visible event was definitely not part of the plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inserting Forzen into the story was awkward as fuck because it wasn’t the plan, but I did it and it’s happening now lmao
> 
> Also? Crow is short for Crowbar lmaoo


	3. The Silence of Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end, babey!! I had fun writing this, it was a lil self-indulgent treat and now I’m gonna work on my HLVRAI animation lol

“What are we going to do?” Gordon asks, the three of them in the privacy of Thomas’ bedroom. “It’s not like my father can cancel the gala, and I can’t exactly skip town either!” Thomas responds, worry etched into their forehead. Benrey scoffs. “I won’t let you paint a target on your back waltzing around some dance hall! Who cares what the kingdom would say about you not making an appearance? Your safety’s more important!” They exclaim, and he watched as a reptilian tail forced it’s way out of the waistband of their pants. It lashed angrily side to side, and he saw their face scattered with loose scales. 

“It’s just too dangerous!” Benrey adds, their sharp teeth gleaming in the afternoon light. “But how would that conversation go? ‘Hey, father? Benrey’s brother wants to kill me because our forefathers messed with a dragon clan eons ago. I need to flee to the most remote part of the kingdom immediately to avoid being assassinated, bye!’” Thomas states sarcastically, their eyes rolling.

“Maybe beefing up security would help? That way if Forzen does crash the gala, we’ll be ready and have the upper hand” He suggests calmly, not wanting the dragonfolk to fully transform. His idea seems to help, and the two lovers stare at him with contemplation. “You two can’t hide from him forever, and your father would just assume we’re overly cautious by asking for more guards” Gordon adds, and that seems to convince them further.

“Alright, but uh, we’re leaving if everything goes wrong, okay?” Benrey commands, casting a concerned glance between Thomas and him. They both nod, and Benrey’s draconic qualities slowly disappear. 

Suggesting to the king that there be additional safeguards for the safety of the gala’s attendants was a breeze. He praised Gordon for his responsible concern, and that helped ease some of the trio’s anxieties for the upcoming event. Benrey wanted them to be even further prepared, however. “I’m going to teach you how to cast some simple magical spells, alright?” They demanded, after the three of them had found a secluded area of the garden.

“Three of them will only require you to say their name and a distinct hand movement. First, we’ll be trying Purify Food and Drink” Benrey states, pulling a small pastry from their cloak’s pocket. Letting their draconic features surface, they spit onto the food. Within seconds, a blue ooze began burning its crust. “Now, speak the name under your breath and move your hands as you do so” They grumble, the pitch of their voice lower before shifting back into their human disguise.

Gordon focused his eyes on the pastry. Whispering the name of the spell under his breath, he did the movement for the word ‘clean’. Even though the bread was still damaged from the acid, any traces of it were now gone completely. Benrey smirked. “Okay, let’s move onto the next spell. Detect Magic. Once the spell activates, it’ll help you sense who around you might be a magic-user. It’ll help narrow down any suspicious characters who find their way into the gala”.

This time, Gordon used the movement for the word ‘watch’. In an instant, blue flames flickered around their body like a shadow, and his awe-struck expression made them cackle. “I’m assuming that it worked. But with that spell, you’ll have to concentrate every time you want to use it” They grinned. While they gave their explanation, his focus faltered for a moment and the aura faded. “Now, Cure Wounds. This requires you to physically touch the person or creature you wish to heal” Benrey continued, their eyes searching the ground for something. 

They grabbed a stick off the ground, and in the blink of an eye, the end of it was burning. With no hesitation and without breaking eye contact, they pressed it against the flesh on their arm for a several seconds. Now they had a small burn wound ready for Gordon to heal. He gently held their arm in one hand and signed ‘heal’ with the other. Within seconds, the wound gradually disappeared and the skin returned to its typical color.

The satisfied smile that formed on Benrey’s face as a result made Gordon’s face turn red. “What’s the next spell?” He asked, glancing at the ground to hide his embarrassment. “It’s the only one that requires a physical component... and it’s called Shield of Faith” They reply, spelling out the abjuration with a dramatic flair. “Thomas, do you have your journal on you? I need a pencil and a piece of paper”.

They retrieved a small notebook from their pocket and an accompanying pencil. “You always carry that around?” He asks, and Thomas smiles sheepishly. “I forget stuff a lot” They reply, and Gordon chuckles. Benrey scrawls something down on a blank page before ripping it out and handing it to him. He glanced at it, but realized it was written in Draconic. “I imagine you wrote some words denoting holiness?” He asks with a smirk, and Benrey gazes from side to side. “Perhaps~” They reply cryptically, and Gordon shakes his head with exasperation.

Holding it gently within one fist, he crossed his arms for ‘protect’. Glancing out of the corner of his eye, he saw who he wished to target. Crow was lying in the shade of a nearby tree, their eyes shut as they slept. Speaking the words near-silently under his lips, a transparent white bubble surrounded them. He grinned at his success, and so did his companions.

During the next several days leading up to the gala, their nerves only increased. So whenever it was just the three of them, Thomas and Benrey stole kisses from another. They held hands or sat closely side-by-side, anything to help them relax. Despite all the displays of affection, he never felt like a third wheel. He was used to being ignored in his past, but the two of them always welcomed him into their conversations. When Thomas began braiding flowers into Benrey’s hair one afternoon, they offered the same to Gordon. He accepted the invitation, allowing the prince access to his hair after resting his back upon the ground. He wore those yellow buttercups in his hair for the rest of the day.

But under the darkness of night, Gordon would grow afraid. He began having Crow sleep in Thomas’ bedroom as a precaution, though he still wasn’t able to shake his anxieties enough to adequately rest. So the next night, he pulled up a chair by the prince’s bed. If he was going to be too tense with concern to sleep, he might as well be productive. He nearly fell asleep on his feet the next day while at the tailor’s shop, and Benrey said that the two of them could try taking turns on watch. They took the first watch, so Gordon curled up on a nearby lounge chair to get some rest.

The gala was being held in the large ballroom on the west side of the castle, and when Gordon entered through the double doors, he felt every eye in the room turn towards him. The page stationed nearby didn’t even introduce him to the other attendees with a typical shout. “Who are you?” They asked, an unreadable expression on their face. Before he could reply, murmurs echoed loudly across the room.

“Why is someone like THAT here?”

“The king wouldn’t allow such a thing to be invited into his castle!”

“I hope they leave posthaste, I can’t stand the sight of them...”

His breath caught in his throat. What was happening? Suddenly, Thomas and Benrey appeared in front of him. “You need to leave” Benrey grumbled, their hands remaining by their sides. “Yes, you don’t belong here. Nobody invited you” Thomas adds, their voice dripping with apathy. He tried to raise his hands to defend himself, but they were as heavy as lead. Besides, he knew they were speaking the truth. Nobody ever wanted him, he was always going to be alone. Forever. Without warning, a hand brushed against his shoulder, so he turned to see who it was. 

Opening his eyes, he glimpsed Thomas and Benrey staring down at him. “Are you alright? You were mumbling in your sleep...” Thomas asked, their eyebrows furrowed with concern. He didn’t know what to say, but he knew that there were tears forming in his eyes. “What’s wrong?” Benrey inquired further, their eyes like a pair of bright fireflies.

With shaking hands, he tried to express himself as best as he could. “I... I never had many friends growing up. Darnold was the only one ever there for me, through thick and thin. But he has a welcoming family of his own... and I have no one” He explains, lowering his face in shame. “And you two? You have each other. And me? I’m never going to have anyone. I’m much too broken” Gordon admitted, his body shaking with self-hatred, and he could barely see through the tears blotting his vision. When they began trailing down his cheeks, he finally noticed that the two of them had sat down on either side of him. 

With one hand each, they grabbed his own. “Actually, you have us, you idiot” Benrey smirked, and Thomas nodded in agreement. He felt like the wind had been knocked out of him, and his mouth gaped open like a fish. 

All he could do was draw them into a tight embrace, unable to stifle the glee fluttering in his chest. When Thomas pressed their lips to his cheek, he thought he was going to melt into the floor, but then Benrey did the same on the opposite cheek and he knew he was going to lose his mind. No words needed to be spoken as they all made their way to Thomas’ massive bed, and he settled in between the two of them. 

The prince hummed with pleasure as they reached across his torso to grab Benrey’s hand. “You’re so warm...” They murmur, pressing their face against his chest. The action makes his face flush, and it’s made even worse by Benrey resting their head against his other shoulder. But instead of feeling the sensation of human skin, he felt smooth scales. Glancing over at them, their dragon-like features had emerged. They opened their mouth, but rather than hearing words of Common, the language of Draconic rumbled from their throat. He couldn’t understand the words, but he eventually realized that they were  singing . Their voice was low and gravelly, like ocean waves crashing upon the sand. It even rumbled the bed like the purr of a large cat. He closed his eyes, and feeling wanted for the first time in the life, he fell peacefully asleep.

As he had watched the final preparations be made, whether decorative or more guards being allocated to key positions both inside and outside the castle, a pit was forming in his stomach. The aestheticians were waiting for him, as a page came to remind him of such, and he sighed. That wasn’t even the worst thing he was dreading that night. Returning to his room, he found them already preparing his bath. They thankfully didn’t scrub his body raw like last time, but they did lather his skin in heavily-scented perfumes. He smelled like a field of flowers when they were done.

His black trousers had to be altered then-and-there to allow more room for his thighs, but thankfully his orange and gray doublet fit perfectly. They allowed his hair to remain down, with the exception of pulling his bangs into a knot behind his head. Pulling on some cleaner-appearing boots, he was ready to meet with Thomas. His task was to escort the prince to the ballroom “fashionably late”, as was customary for the royal family’s children. When he arrived to their bedroom, he nearly gasped.

They had on a doublet as well, but it was navy with yellow embroidered accents. The top button of the coat was open, revealing a black cravat, and they wore pure white trousers. Thankfully, he was able to wipe away his lovestruck expression before the staff members or Thomas themself noticed. When someone finished checking the outfit for any stains, they were finally allowed to turn around. The prince reacted with a nearly identical to Gordon’s. “You look incredibly dignified tonight, Sir Gordon” They stated formally, but their hazel eyes betrayed their true feelings of flirtation. He thanked them and beckoned towards the door. “I think the citizens are eager to see their prince, wouldn’t you say?” He teases back, smiling. Thomas passes by him with a knowing glance and he trails behind them. 

The ballroom was massive, the ceiling easily reaching over four stories in height. “Thomas, Prince of Onyx Mesa, and Sir Gordon, The Free Man, have arrived!” A nearby page announced, and noticing the amount of people in the room shot a bolt of unease down his spine. There had to be over several hundred guests in attendance, and there was no idea if Forzen was among them. He could easily be disguised with a glamour, and he might have even brought others with him. Suddenly, a hand squeezed his own. Gordon looked to his left and saw Thomas giving him a radiant smile. “It’s going to be alright!” They murmured, and he tried to believe in that hopeful thinking.

When they reached the bottom of the short staircase, Benrey weaved their way through their crowd towards the two of them. Their hair wasn’t quite long enough to be put into a ponytail, but they did have one side of it braided and pinned behind their ear. They wore a black tunic instead of a doublet, but it was accented with silver embroidery. “This is a fucking nightmare!” They whispered under their breath angrily, and Gordon couldn’t help but wholeheartedly agree with the statement. “As long as you two shadow me and keep an eye on the guests, it should be alright!” Thomas replied encouragingly, but even they couldn’t anticipate what Forzen might or might not do.

For the next hour, Gordon and Benrey observed Thomas like nervous parents. The prince refused any refreshments they were offered out of an abundance of caution, so they could rule poisoning out of the equation. But when the two of them searched for magical auras, the room glowed like a rainbow. “Forzen’s would be red, but there are far too many fire elemental auras in here..” Benrey despaired, their signing matching the defeated tone in their voice. They resigned themselves to simply watching Thomas from afar as they mingled with various politically important citizens.

The sound of orchestral music filled the air, and Gordon nearly startled at the sudden noise. The center of the ballroom floor opened up as people moved off towards the sides and corners of the hall while others flowed into the newly formed circle. “I have an idea” Benrey mumbled, suddenly grabbing his hand and dragging him towards the scene. “I.. I haven’t danced in years!” Gordon declared nervously, but his partner wouldn’t have it.

They grasped his right hand tightly, bringing it up to shoulder height. Resigning himself to this, he placed his hand across their shoulders as they mirrored the action. “Knowing my brother, he’d try to do it now, while everyone’s watching” They stated, leaning in towards his ear as they spoke. The two of them moved across the dance floor with the other guests in tandem, both of them on the lookout for any suspicious characters. 

Thomas had been invited to dance by a young lady in an elegant blue dress, and he watched as they eventually grew closer to him and Benrey with every step they took. However, the whispering of Draconic language tickling his ear stole his attention away from the prince. He raised his eyebrows questioningly at Benrey, and they smirked. “‘May the angel with beautiful green eyes protect us’” They explained, giving his cheek a quick kiss before suddenly dropping their hands and shifting towards Thomas.

He stood there stunned as he grappled with the meaning of the words that he carried in his pocket. “May I have this dance?” Someone to his right asked, and he turned towards them. With cropped red hair and a faint scar slicing through one eyebrow, they didn’t look too out of place in their full military dress uniform. He accepted their offer, not wanting to be rude, and they placed one hand firmly around his shoulders. The other entwined with his left hand, and they began to waltz.

Their faces inches apart, he was able to get a closer look at his new waltzing partner. A smattering of freckles coated their cheeks and nose, and they gazed at him with... yellow eyes. He struggled not to react, but he did gaze past them to search for Benrey. However, they were too entranced in their dance with Thomas to notice his silent cry for help. “You were recently knighted, correct? That’s an impressive honor to achieve...” Forzen murmured, and Gordon felt the intense weight of his gaze bearing down at him. Benrey’s warm yellow eyes were the complete opposite of the flaming amber irises right in front of him. 

“But do you think you’re strong enough to save my pathetic brother and the human they’re fraternizing with?” He continues, and Gordon felt the pressure of their hand on his back. He winced as he felt the piercing pain of sharp claws, slowly penetrating through the surface of his skin. When the dragonfolk pulled him close enough to whisper into his ear, the talons dug further down his back. “I’ll make sure Benrey watches you suffer, but not before I kill his precious human lover first” He murmurs lowly, and now Gordon’d had enough.

In one swift movement, he grabbed them by the upper arms and began shoving them towards the nearest wall. Instead, they crashed into the refreshments table. The sound of porcelain plates and stemware shattering upon the wooden floor was enough to cause a few shouts of alarm, and the musicians ceased their playing. Forzen swiped a clawed hand at Gordon, but he raised his forearm to block the blow. The pain of ripping flesh stung, but it was better than it happening to his face. In retaliation, he kicked the dragonfolk further into the damaged table. Taking a step back, he heard the cacophony of panicked guests all around him, but his focus was solely on the man in front of him.

He heard Forzen laugh. Their red and white scales glimmered underneath the bright chandeliers as he rose to his feet, and he bared his fangs. “I’m going to rip you limb from limb!” He snarled, his teeth flashing as he jumped towards Gordon. But out of the corner of his eye, he spotted Benrey in a blur of black and blue crash into their brother. The two of them went rolling across the floor, and soon all he could hear was the sound of claws tearing flesh. He glanced around the room, seeing more guards helping the guests flee than actually observing the reason for the chaos. One stood nearby, frozen with indecision, and he snatched the halberd out of their hands with an angry huff.

He didn’t know what might happen if they continued to fight inside such an enclosed space when they had the potential to change into much larger, destructive forms. So with no sense of self-preservation, he grabbed a nearby intact plate from the floor and threw it as hard as he could. It caught the attention of the two sparring siblings when it smashed against a nearby wall, and he gave Forzen the cockiest grin he could muster. “Come and fucking get me, you stupid lizard!” He yelled, his voice hoarse from lack of use.

Without wasting a moment, he turned and ran towards the closest exit. He heard a roar of anger as he pushed through a set of doors leading to the back of the estate, and he didn’t stop until he was halfway to the perimeter fence. He turned around just in time to witness a flash of red light, and Forzen now towered almost as tall as the castle itself. Their four pairs of eyes burned with hatred as he gazed down upon him, and Gordon desperately wished he had his sword. 

“There’s no running from me anymore!” They bellowed, and he tried to think of what he could do with just his flimsy halberd. Thankfully, a burst of blue lit up the night sky. Benrey’s jaws closed down on Forzen’s throat, and they slammed him to the ground. His lashing tail smashed several trees in half, and he had to duck to avoid the rain of splinter-filled debris. “Surrender, Forzeneth! Leave and never come back!” Benrey’s voice boomed, and another laugh erupted from the subdued dragon.

“You’ve lost your stomach for violence, dear Benreylith, and it’s truly pitiful” He growled with contempt, and they continued struggling against Benrey’s weight. Movement caught Gordon’s eyes, and he turned to see Thomas hurrying over with his sword. With a murmur of words, he cast a Shield of Faith just as a rain of fire and acid splashed over the terrain. They smiled appreciatively, but before they reach him, Benrey noticed the two of them. With their attention diverted, Forzen smashed their head against the ground. He did it again, and again, and again, and again. Eventually, the black dragon fell unconscious.

“Benrey!” Thomas shrieked in horror, and the white dragon turned towards the two of them. In a single movement, he snatched Gordon off the ground with a set of talons. “You have the honor of going first, since my dear brother seems to be taking a nap” Forzen rumbled mischievously, and before he could strike them with his halberd, he was stopped by the agonizing experience of fangs piercing through the skin and muscle of his right arm. They ripped through like it was made of taffy, and he heard the unmistakable crunch of bones breaking.

And as quickly as it had happened, it just as quickly stopped, though it was instead replaced with the pain of his exposed nerves screaming for his severed right hand. “I’m a dragon of my word” Forzen purred, and they opened their jaws to let flames bathe the wound. The bastard was cauterizing it so he wouldn’t bleed out, and the hot fire produced an even higher amount of searing pain. With the last ounce of his strength, he plunged the halberd through the left half of Forzen’s face.

They let loose a howl of pain, and Gordon fell almost fifteen feet to the ground when Forzen’s grip on him loosened. Thomas somewhat broke his fall, the two of them lying dazed in a heap on the grass. He watched Benrey’s body shift as they stirred, and they eventually rose to their feet. They glanced over at the two of them, their eyes widening with shock. They quickly turned to anger, and they knocked Forzen onto his back in a massive attack that shook the earth. They slashed at his exposed underside, and the white dragon was too focused on the weapon impaled in his skull to fight back.

“Why.. why do you care so much about these two humans?” Forzen rumbles quietly, and Benrey’s tail curls protectively around Thomas and Gordon. “Because I love them!” They declared angrily, using a hand to rip the halberd from their brother’s head. A moan of pain was heard before the white dragon fell unconscious. Gordon couldn’t keep his eyes open any longer, growing delirious with the pain, and the last thing he saw was a human Benrey holding him in their arms.

Gordon woke to the sound of high-pitched chiming. Opening his eyes, a music box sat at his bedside table. It was playing a melody he didn’t recognize, and he squinted as he glanced at the nearby windows letting in beams of afternoon sunlight. He pushed himself off of his back, but he cringed in pain as he tried to use his right arm for the movement. He sighed as he observed at where his right hand used to be.

“Oh, you’re awake!” He heard someone call out, and he turned to see Thomas scurry into the room. Benrey poked their head through the doorway as well, and they grinned as they followed in after the prince. “Don’t worry about your hand, Sir Harold already has someone working on a magical replacement!” Thomas stated, giving him a kiss on the forehead. “Where’s Forzen?” Gordon asked, somewhat clumsily due to his newly acquired amputee status. “Oh, he’s currently sulking in a jail cell half-blind. Once he calms down, we’re going to see about recruiting him into the kingdom’s army. I think he’d enjoy the sense of grand purpose” Benrey drawled, and he felt satisfied with the vision loss he had caused them. An eye for a hand.

He didn’t realize he had zoned out until the two of them slid into the bed on either side of him. “We’ve been up trying to get things in order since sunrise, so I think we’re privy to some rest, wouldn’t you say Benrey?” Thomas suggests slyly, and the dragonfolk nods in agreement. Before Gordon can reply, his lips are soon held hostage by Thomas’. Their fingers rise to his face, feeling the thin stubble along his jawline. “Hey, don’t forget to let me have a chance!” Benrey whines, and Thomas chuckles as they break away from the kiss. While the prince’s kiss was soft and gentle, Benrey’s was much more passionate, hungry even. A canine tooth slipped out and nipped on his lower lip, and when they tried to apologize, he just pulled them in closer, returning the gesture in kind. He let the world fade around him as he sat there with the two people he loved the most.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am obsessed with writing dream sequences in my writing, though my Fallout 4 ones are done MUCH better lol
> 
> Forzen is a bitch and he will enjoy having fun with his future army pals, he’ll kick ass


End file.
